Toner particles contained in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. In a capsule toner for example disclosed in Patent Literature 1, toner particles each include a toner core having a softening temperature of at least 40° C. and no greater than 150° C.